Captain's Quarters
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: COMPLETED! Just a little sex fic featuring Mu la Flaga and Murrue Ramius so there are Lemons. Fan fic not suited for those under 18. Chapter 2 is up so hurry up and read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This will be my first Gundam Seed fan fic and I'm writing it to give Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga some time together before he gets killed by the main cannons of the Archangel's sister ship the Dominion. Lemon alert! Lemon alert!**

Captain Ramius sighed at her desk in her quarters as the Archangel sat in the L4 colony along with the Eternal and the Kusanagi. She was exhausted from the months of fighting against Zaft and the Earth forces. Being declared renegade wasn't helping matters either. He mind was plagued with images of the last battle, seeing the partially demolished Strike being carried back to the Archangel by the Freedom. Hearing from Kira that Mu La Flaga had been injured, hear heart sank to her stomach at the news. She cared deeply for him ever since he kissed her on the bridge when the ship was in Orb.

"I thought I told you not to look so depressed, Murrue. If you're depressed then the crew get depressed and start thinking that we can't put an end to this war," Mu said from the door.

"Sorry. Everyone's just so busy with repair and resupplying the three ships I feel so useless," she replied slumping on her desk.

"Then I guess you need a little cheering up then," he said wickedly.

When she raised her head to give him a confused look, Mu swiftly applied his lips to hers before she could do anything. The man had a gift for leaving people speechless. As they parted for air Murrue noticed his sly mischievous smile and decided to take advantage of the situation, while they had the chance. Standing up from her desk Murrue slipped out of her Earth Forces uniform jacket, leaving her dressed in a simple white top and uniform skirt.

"Tell me Mr. La Flaga, how many women have you slept with since the war began?" she asked, removing her shirt showing off a small white tank top.

"Ever since the military I never known anyone long enough to become intimate with, so none. But I'd be glad to rectify that at any time," he replied, getting her hint.

"Then as your captain I order you to be intimate with me, Commander La Flaga," she purred pressing her body against his.

How could he resist an order like that. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in to share a fiercely passionate. A muffled moan escaped her throat as she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth which she readily gave. She stopped him from kissing a trail down her neck by pulling off his own Uniform jacket and running her hands over the shirt underneath. He did his best to suppress a hiss as she moved her hands lower to remove his belt to rest on the rather large bulge in his trousers.

"I really wish you'd stop teasing me, captain," he groaned through clenched teeth.

"Don't look so depressed, Commander," she replied pulling his zipper down, freeing his erection from its prison.

His penis was a good six and a half inches and fully erect. Wrapping her fingers around his shaft she slowly worked her hand back and forward, earning her small grunts of pleasure. Soon she placed her lips over his sensitive head before taking his entire length in her mouth making him gasp. He held her hair as she moved in ever quickening strokes, slurping her way back and forward over his head. The pressure was building in his penis as he started bucking his hips, encouraging her to pick up the pace. He felt his penis tense and started to cum, he pulled out of her mouth and came all over her beautiful face and neck.

"That was amazing," Mu sighed slumping against the desk. "please tell me it's not over,"

"Not by a long shot, Commander," Murrue affirmed, wiping the rest of the cum off her face with a finger and sticking it in her mouth. "You taste good by the way,"

Slowly and seductively Murrue slid her hands down her sides and over her breasts encased in that loose tank top. Reaching under her skirt she pulled her pantyhose off taking her shoes with them. Turning her back to the commander she yanked down the zipper on her skirt and slowly pulled in off leaving her in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties and tank top.

"Why are you just standing there, Commander? Don't you want me any more?" she pouted playfully, slipping her panties all the way down to her ankles. "Or do you just like to watch?"

"If you insist, Captain," Mu replied cockily, stripping down butt naked. "Just so we're not interrupted I've locked the door,"

Grabbing Murrue around the waist he pulled her back to her desk where he pushed her down on her stomach, she shivered when her sensitive nipples touched the cold desktop. Spreading her butt cheeks open Mu slid his rejuvenated member into her glistening slit. She gasped loudly as he began thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace, keeping her pinned against her desk. She had wanted a little more intimacy before they got to having sex, but this more dominate side of the commander was worth exploring.

**Disclaimer: If this chapter is too short I'm sorry, writer's block is a pain in the ass. And if you want Mu to stick it up Murrue's ass you have to review first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No more talking just reading. And thank you to the people who were kind enough to leave a review.**

Murrue opened her eyes feeling strangely satisfied and exhausted. Being in space there was only endless night, no way of knowing if it was morning or afternoon. The only way to tell was ship time but the only clock was at her desk, and she was too comfortable to get out of bed. Her eyes drifted from her desk to the centre of the room where her clothes and underwear were floating above the floor. She didn't normally sleep completely naked since it would take more time to get dressed and head to the bridge during an attack. But she also saw a pair of uniform trousers and military boxer shorts. Who did those belong to? Trying to bolt up into a sitting position she found herself restrained by a strong muscular arm around her stomach with a hand holding her breast.

"I see you don't remember what happened last night," came Mu's low voice behind her. "You were moaning so loud I thought the rest of the ship would hear us and come to investigate,"

Murrue finally smiled relaxing in Mu's capable arms. "No I remember everything clearly now, Commander. I find it hard to believe you're awake right now considering how aggressive you were,"

"Well considering how hot you are I couldn't help myself. It isn't easy for two people to ignore the attraction they have for each other," he replied massaging her C cup breasts. (A/N: If that's not the real size of her breasts tuff luck.) "By the way are you on birth control? It might not be such a great idea for you to get pregnant during a war,"

"You have nothing to worry about, Mu. I've been taking the pill ever since the war started. It helps to alleviate the stress. And stop poking me in the thigh," she ordered, pressing her back further into his chest.

"Yes ma'am," he said, slipping his rock hard member into her wet passage earning a soft moan. "This time I'll go slow,"

"Wait, I wanna take it up the butt," she moaned as he light pinched her nipples.

"Demanding aren't we?" he chuckled, pulling out of pussy and pushing into her tight little ass. "Now, try not to scream,"

Having never taken it up the butt before Murrue was unprepared for the initial pain his slow movements caused. But her body quickly got used to the size of his length moving in and out of her ass. He was fully intent on making the pleasure last as long as possible for her, ignoring her every time she asked him to go faster. They soon changed positions with Murrue's face buried in her pillow and Mu on top, still moving in agonisingly slow thrusts.

"OH, God!" she screamed into the pillow as her first orgasm of the morning ran through her body. "I want you to cum up my butt, Commander. That's an order,"

"As you wish, Captain. But first I need you on your back," he replied pulling out of her, flipping her over above the bed.

Setting her back on the mattress Mu positioned her legs so her head was nearly touching her calves. Holding her ankles in place Mu rammed his length back into her ass, plunging deeper with each thrust. As her moans got louder the speed of his trusts became faster till he was pounding away like a jackhammer. Mu came seconds after she did shooting his load up her ass. With his battery now completely out of energy he collapsed on her with her legs over his shoulders. Pulling out of her he gathered her in his arms, floating above the bed, both utterly exhausted.

"That was fucking fantastic," Mu panted, feeling cold metal pressing against his back.

"I have to agree with you, Commander. But I wonder if anyone heard us," she wondered, falling asleep in his arms while floating around the room.

Meanwhile in another location in the ship, three other mobilesuit pilots were all giving their girls special attention after passing by the captain's quarters. Their screams, moans and grunts could be heard throughout the crew quarters.

**Final disclaimer: And there you have it. My first sex fic featuring Murrue Ramius and Mu la Flaga, I hope you liked it. Now review and maybe I'll write another sex fic. And I apologise for the one use of the F word, it's not a word I use at any given time. Bye, bye!**


End file.
